Awake in Seattle
by SodaCreamSoda
Summary: Bella and Edward continue their lives with Jacob, Renesmee and the Cullens after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my back against a large oak tree that lived a few feet from the cottage. Edward had his head resting on my lap as we both watched our daughter sleep soundly on his marble hard chest, I played quietly with his hair as my attention shifted back and forth between him and Nessie. Today was on of those oddly sunny days, and I marvelled at Edwards beauty as well as my own, slowly flipping my wrist front and back to reflect the shine. I knew the day would come when my beauty no longer dazzled me, yet, Edward's on the other hand, would always hold my undivided attention. Renesmee stretched, yawning then clamping her little chubby lips back together in a pout before staring at me with her inescapable eyes. I scooped her up and sat her beside me, whilst plaiting her hair.

"Where's Jacob?" She sighed.

"Go see." I patted her bum to get her running. He was planning her birthday party, for when she turned 7 months, it was habit now as she was growing so quickly. She hopped and bounced over the roots, and stomped through the brown leaves in her mission to find her best friend.

I bent over to whisper "I love you" in Edward's ear but he grabbed my waist and shoulder with each hand, flipping me to the ground in front of him, before hovering over me. I pulled him closer, and wrapped my arms round his waist but he tangled the fingers of one hand through my hair, and wove his other hand through mine. I kept one hand firmly planted on the small of his back as he covered my throat with kisses. I rubbed a leg up his and wrapped myself further around him. Our lips crushed together, and we desperately needed to watch Nessie on her way back to the house, but neither of us could find the strength to stop. Eventually, about sixty seconds later, she came bounding towards us thinking we were playing a game, and leaped through the air, landing gracefully in Edward's arms.

"Eurgh!" She snorted whilst climbing onto Edward's shoulders, "Yuck, kissing." I reached up to her, pulling her face down towards me, and showered her cheeks in kisses. "Noo!" She squealed, laughing desperately. I pulled away and grabbed Edward's hand to run back to the house.

"One!" Nessie squeezed Edward's shoulders.

"Two…" He braced to set off.

"Three!" I raced ahead laughing.

We got to the house together and went through the lounge where everyone sat laughing. Nessie jumped from Edward and ran towards Jacob where he snuggled her close to his chest, while she sat in his lap listening intently.

The conversation died down, as Alice and Jasper left to hunt, Rosalie and Emmet went upstairs, and Esme and Carlisle went running. I squeezed Edward's hand before kissing him lightly on the lips and going through to the kitchen for some peace. Crossing my legs, I sat on top of the empty, granite, island counter and looked out across the river, thinking about what the new school would be like.

* * *

Renesmee's lullaby sailed throughout the house, soothing her and Jacob's squabble, and my boredom. It had been a couple of days since our last hunt, yet it seemed weeks ago that I was roaming in the fresh air. Edward was holding me hostage until he learned how capable I was around humans, in large capacities, and more importantly, in the presence of blood, before we left Forks for the new school. I'd been tested around jasper, to see if I could control my emotions independently, around Emmet to test whether I could "give up" whilst ravenous, around Alice to see whether I could quickly change the outcome of whichever situation, and finally around Edward to see if I could keep up with him. Slowly, very slowly, my "newborn" speed was wearing off, and he was slightly ahead of me during races. We had also learnt, that as I was becoming perhaps weaker, Renesmee was becoming stronger by the day. She had grown to the size of a 5 year old in the space of 6 months. Obviously, she was probably more mature than even a nineteen year old, but that didn't change the fact that my best friend, who was technically older than me now, was gradually becoming more infatuated with her.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my personal miracle grabbed me from the counter top in the kitchen, speeding through the back door and over the river, where he finally stopped, putting me down, outside the cottage. We had become so used to spending our days at the Cullen's house that it seemed abnormal for Renesmee to come back to the cottage. We, therefore, had the whole house, whenever, to do whatever. I wasn't complaining. Edward pointed through the trees to the humans who had paused during their hike up the mountain. Obviously, a human would be blind to the fact that they even existed, but as a vampire, I could smell them from here. Immediately, I knew one of them was bleeding. Although the last hunt hadn't been so long ago, the burning in my throat rose to my mouth, where my lips began to water.

"One's just fallen over a branch. Care for a quick test now?" Edward grabbed my hand, smiling and squeezing it tightly. He would never put them in danger, even strangers, and after all my "tests", he evidently believed I was ready for it by myself.

"Sure," I said maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but not wanting him to be disappointed with any hesitation, "question is, are you?" I laughed.

We sailed through the trees with ease, and up to the spot where the hikers sat. The smell of blood was strong here, there was barely any wind, and the drizzling rain only made it more aromatic. Edward let go of my hand, and sat on the thickest branch of a tall tree, round the corner from the hikers.

"Go ahead." He said, a slight smirk to his voice. I looked at him confused, but drew in a short breath and smoothed down my coat that he had somehow slung over my shoulders when kidnapping me. I began to walk, wondering what the strangers would think as I wandered past in a man's jacket, heeled boots and slightly over the top hair, something Alice had been working on for Renesmee's birthday next week. I slowed my pace, and rounded the corner so that they were in full view.

Something I definitely was not expecting. There, sat on the rock wincing in pain, was Jessica Stanley with Mike Newton, Lauren and Eric Yorkie, swooning over her desperately. I couldn't help the snigger that escaped my lips, as she stared at me in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella? Bella … Swan?" She managed to stutter out.

"Bella Cullen." Edward chimed in before I had the words out. I smiled; he still had that look of triumph when ever he spoke my married name.

The smile that spread across my face was maybe too dazzling, Mike dropped his rucksack as Jessica nudged him to close his mouth. "Or were none of you at the wedding?" I smiled and took a cautious breath, and realised there was limited danger, my tests had obviously worked well. I turned and kissed him quickly, whispering "very funny" into his ear before turning back to them, they probably wouldn't have even noticed me turn my head.

"Hey, Jess what happened?" Edward took a step toward her. I frowned as her heart rate rose, and she automatically fixed her hair.

"Oh nothing, y'know, clumsy old Jess." She smiled embarrassed. Mike continued to stare at me, whilst Eric and Lauren, put their arms around each other, and smiled at me, friendly.

"Maybe we should take you to Carlisle Jess?" I offered, attempting to sound sympathetic.

"Oh no, honestly it's fine. I'll just walk it off, its really not that pain…ful" She gasped as her leg buckled under her weight when she stood up. Of course, Edward had her in his arms in the same instance, much to Mike's annoyance.

"Here I'll get her home," he offered his hands, cautiously stepping toward Edward, "can't be that hard right? You make it look easy." He staggered as Edward let her go in his arms, and took a deep breath as Edward regained her weight quickly.

"Y'know, why don't I just wait here and ring my dad. No trouble, Mike you can wait with me. This really isn't necessary guys! Edward, its so nice of you, trust me, but really, I.." She gave up as she noticed we were all following them back down the path they had taken up here.

The conversation on the walk down lagged slightly, with Edward and Jess at the front, then me and Mike, and Lauren and Eric following quietly behind. We stopped once for them to have a break, then veered off on a path that eventually led to the Cullen's, leaving Eric and Lauren to continue the way they had came and go home. Once we got to Carlisle his face relaxed when he realised Jess had fallen.

Everyone else stayed out of the way, so me and Edward left Carlisle, Jess and Mike in the kitchen to clean her up. I grabbed Edwards hand and smiled as he turned to kiss me in the hall.

"Get a room." Emmet called from the sofa where he was watching baseball on the giant plasma screen. Rosalie giggled as she abruptly stopped the piano playing and plopped, if only Rosalie could plop, next to him.

"That reminds me," I said pulling an inch away from Edward's lips, "I still haven't played baseball with you guys."

"Why, are you bored?" Edward smiled as her smothered my neck in kisses.

"Oh absolutely, couldn't think of anything worse than this." I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Well I could think of better ways to spend a rainy day." He spoke into my mouth.

"Oh just go already!" Rosalie yelled, just as Renesmee came through the front door clinging to Jacob laughing. I let my arms drop before pecking Edward on the nose, and turning round to face Nessie with his arms round my waist.

"Made up have we?" I said sarcastically. Edward's sudden roar of laughter erupted through his arms, which became loose after shaking me a little. I frowned, looking slightly bewildered, "What?"

"You'll find out, trust me." Jacob winked.

Nessie turned to him, "Absolute genius." and threw her arms around his huge chest, before trying to squeeze him tight, as he lifted her in the air kissing her forehead. She squealed, laughing hysterically and gave up squeezing, while he gently dropped her to the floor and attacked her with tickles.

Me and Edward left them, as we strolled out of the front door and onto the lawn, arms round each other. He grabbed my hips, stopping me abruptly, and pulled me closer to him. "You did wonderfully Bella," He smiled exultantly, and loosened his arms, but kept them firmly around my waist, "I wish I hadn't taken you though." I looked at him confused. "Then I could have had an extra hour with you, instead of carrying Jessica Stanley and listening to her fantasies." I rose an eyebrow. "You don't want to know."

"Good as us?"

"Not even close." He kissed me. It would be impossible to forget his beauty, so ignoring her thoughts would be pointless. Besides, I wasn't jealous, anyone else could only dream about him.

"Sure you're not bored of me?" I joked.

"Bella," He took my face in his hands, "all I need is you. Look where we are now. It couldn't be more perfect."

"Actually, it could. Make Jacob deprint."

"She's happy. Just watch them. Imagine if Charlie had taken me away from you, or vice versa?"

"Suppose so."

"Oh, c'mon, they don't get much better that Jacob. Imagine if it were M-" He shut up as Mike tried to help a hobbling Jess down the steps at the front of the house. Edward sped to help her, when she almost tumbled over Mike's feet. I laughed quietly as I ran to my car to give them a lift home. Edwards "after car" had been the perfect gift, he'd known exactly what I wanted. Although speed was a necessity with the Cullen's, he had considered my laid back style and chosen a purple Audi S5 with brown leather interior. I rolled it round the side of the house and stopped in front of Mike and Jess, where Edward helped her into the back, and then got into the front. He no longer insisted on driving, as I had realised speed was a much better option now.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping the happy couple back at Jess' house, we decided to check out the new school. We figured if all of us applied, Nessie and Jake included, the younger we could start out, and the less suspicious is would look, an adopted family of eight joining high school. It was only an hour away from Forks, just outside Seattle, where Esme had found the perfect house situated on an exclusive, quiet road round the corner from the school. The four floored mansion had 6 bedrooms, each with en suites and dressing rooms, an open plan kitchen-dining room, 3 main bathrooms, a living room, a breakfast room, 6 car garage, and a 2 acre garden which extended into a forest. Their style had remained the same, Esme had been working there with Alice and a few interior designers, planning a modern yet traditional home, that was bright and open. I was thinking about how Renesmee's loft-converted room was up a spiral staircase , just outside mine and Edward's on the top floor, when he tensed in the seat next to me.

"What is it?" I asked, remaining the speed as I reached for his hand.

He smiled, "Nothing love, Nessie just jumped from her window, but into Jacob's arms."

"I'll kill him. If anything happens with their stupid games, I swear to God," I gripped the steering wheel.

"Bella, she's going to test her limits, it was actually quite an agile jump. Something from my side I guess." He squeezed my hand and grinned.

We pulled up outside the school, taking in the dreary weather, mixed with worn bricks and the rotting sign.

"Nice," I breathed.

"Renesmee will like it," Edward pointed over to the kindergarten next to the school. "she's been dying to start."

How's it going to work? I thought. My shield was constantly pulled back around Edward, so there wasn't much need to speak.

He rolled his eyes smiling, "Once again Bella. Just as it did at Forks, Carlisle and Esme and the foster parents of us all, Renesmee being the newest addition, but Jacob is just a friend of the family."

"So I don't have to act like you're my brother?"

"No, we can be like how Alice and Jasper were, and Emmet and Rosalie. But that," He lifted my left hand and kissed the ring, "will have to come off."

"I know." I sighed, as Edward leaned over to kiss me softly.

"You know," he whispered in my ear, "the house is empty, and our bed looks very lonely up there."

I cut the ignition as he ran to my side of the car, looking around before picking me up and racing to the new house. He turned the handle and ran up the winding staircase as I planted kisses along collarbone. We fell on the floor just outside the room, winding our arms around each other as clothes were thrown in every direction. Eventually he picked me up and placed me over him on the bed. I trailed my fingers down his torso before he hitched my thigh up to his hip, and reached to kiss my lips. I lingered for a second as he breathed slowly on my neck and caressed my back, but brought my hands back up to his tangled hair and kissed him again passionately.

I wrapped my arms around him and rolled over so we were facing each other on our sides. He ran his fingers slowly up my leg and circled my hip bone. We lay there just watching each others faces until we heard the front door open.

"Alice." Edward sighed, glancing to the door as he pulled the sheets over us.

Her fairy footsteps came bouncing up to our room, before she stopped and leaned against the doorframe with her eyes closed. "I'm not a baby sitter for you to come do this all the time. Do you know how much that set cost?" She opened one eye to glare at the bed covers. Edward and I just lay still smiling at each other under them.

"Alice if you don't leave now, you'll see something I'm pretty sure you don't want to." Edward hit the sheets up three times, before Alice butted in.

"No, no, no, that's fine, I'll just let Jacob take Renesmee to watch him cliff dive then yes?"

"What!?" I threw the sheets over and sat up, reaching for my clothes.

"Here." Alice threw my jeans at me. "I'll wait downstairs."

We got dressed, and drove back in my car to La Push where Renesmee was spending the day with Jacob. They were both in Jacob's front garden playing tag.

I rolled the window down, "Jacob are you crazy? She'd watch you do it and copy."

"Do what?" He stopped playing and wandered over innocently.

"Cliff diving." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh. OK. Jee, chill, no biggie." He widened his eyes when I glared at him. "We'll just go to the beach."

"Actually we should probably get her home now," I checked the time, 6ish. "she's up early shopping with Alice for school stuff."

"Umm, yeah sure. Ness!" He called and waved her over from Billy, who had also taken quite a liking to her. She came running over grinning as she waved at us. Reaching up to Jacob, she was suddenly grabbed and thrown in the air before he caught her and nestled her into his chest. "See you tomorrow kid." He tickled her chin.

"Thanks Jakey!" She giggled and attempted to bear hug him.


	4. Chapter 4

As we arrived back at the house, Alice and Renesmee got out to leave me and Edward sat in my car in the garage. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, humming my lullaby and closing his eyes. He sighed, almost in frustration.

"What is it?" I squeezed his hand, and shifted to face him.

"What are you thinking?" He opened his eyes and stroked my face.

"Oh, sorry." I pushed my shield out. It had become normal for me to keep my shield pushed out, yet recently it was as though I'd become more reserved. Edward looked at the confused expression on my face and listened to my last thoughts.

"Its probably psychological, love. Nothing to worry about. Perhaps you're just anxious about starting school and without realising, keeping your shield pulled in to hide what you are." He smiled at me reassuringly and kissed my hand again before reaching for the handle to get out.

"Wait." I grabbed his face and leaned over to him, but he pulled me to sit on his lap. I laughed into his mouth when he kissed me, and pulled away running my fingers through his hair. Edward gripped my waist as laughter rumbled through his sturdy chest. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rosalie." He lifted me out of the car and led me into the house. As I took in a cautious breath wondering what I was being taken to, my nose crumpled and a hand instinctively flew up to cover it.

"What is that!?" I hissed. Edward simply chuckled and slowed down as we approached the kitchen. He let go of my hand and slowly walked through the door before waving me to follow. There, over the kitchen sink, was Rosalie dying her hair. It occurred to me that the smell was ammonia, but I wondered why it was so much more intoxicating. Edward registered my confusion and shrugged, taking a seat on by the island and grabbing me to sit on his knee.

Why is she dying her hair? I thought.

Edward leaned into whisper "Party." in my ear, before shrugging again.

What colour? I glanced at her then back to him.

He simply smiled and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder as we waited for her to finish. I suddenly became aware of others in the room, Renesmee's heartbeat was closer than before and I could hear Alice and Jaspers muffled laughter. The tap was immediately turned off, and Rosalie shot up to see me and Edward smiling dumbly at her in the window reflection.

"What have you done?" She turned slowly to glare at us, wrapping her hair in a towel. We all heard quick footsteps running up the stairs, but Rosalie sped out to chase them. Edward grinned and grabbed my hand to follow Alice and Jasper upstairs. We ended up outside Renesmee's room watching Rosalie trying to find her, of course Edward knew she was back downstairs again but that was yet to dawn on the mad woman with a towel on her head flying round the room ahead. However, she quickly latched on and raced past us shouting "What the hell is going on?"

I looked back to Edward who stood comfortably slouched against the wall, with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Was this you?" I went to place my hands on his chest, smiling.

"No, no, you have your daughter and best friend to thank for the next few hours of hell." He bent down to kiss my lips.

"Tell me what she's done!" I pouted and crossed my arms stepping back from him. Instead of reaching for me, he just spun me round to look through the door at Rosalie now stalking Carlisle's office. I gasped and sniggered when I realised her hair was green, although still wet, the towel hanging from her neck looked grass stained.

She cocked her head up at me laughing, and came storming towards us. "Bella. Tell me right now." She glared at me before glancing at the mirror Alice now hovered in front of her. Rosalie screamed, clutching her wet curls and spinning round several times to be certain of the colour. "Who did this to me?!" She wailed trying to rub it off with the towel. "Look at me! Emmet!!" She yelled so that Esme's antique pictures shook on the wall. "Up here now!"

Emmet came barging up the stairs within seconds. "Oh, babe." He smirked but quickly moved away as she went to slap him. Renesmee came bounding up the stairs mumbling something, with a sulky face.

"It was Jake's idea." She groaned looking at Edward.

"Doesn't matter Ness," I butted in. "is this what you were both laughing about this morning?" I glanced back at Rosalie, now glaring down at Renesmee.

"Yeah." She looked down pouting. "He switched her dye for something we made."

"So you did do it?" Edward pulled her chin up and lowered to her level. She was obviously telling him something through her thoughts, "Nope. Just do it Ness."

"Sorry." She barely whispered, then ran to stand behind me gripping my hands. Rosalie lunged for her, but Edward grabbed her arm and squeezed it causing her to wince and stand back up straight.

"Babe, c'mon we'll get it right." Emmet wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"I'll book you in at a salon, give me a sec." Alice dashed off to grab her phone. I patted Ness' back to run while she could, so she skipped off down the hall before shutting her door. I spun to face Edward and grabbed his hands, whispering "Let's get out of here." in his ear with a wink. Instead, he nodded at Jasper who disappeared into our room before coming back with a suitcase and handing to Edward. I glanced around and let go of his hands, "What's this?"

"We're going somewhere." My favourite crooked smile stretched across his lips.

Where? And what's the occasion? I thought.

"Surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

I was sat playing with my dollhouse when my mom silently floated into my room, and scooped me up into her arms.

"We're going away for a couple of days Ness, you okay staying with grandpa and grandma?"

Where? I stuck my hand to her cheek, with a pout.

"Daddy's surprising me, but I promise you we'll be back for your birthday okay? Otherwise you wouldn't get your present would you?" She squeezed me and kissed my nose.

Will Jacob come round? I grinned, flashing her an image of him.

"I guess so honey. Will you miss me?" She let her face drop, and mocked an old fashioned accent.

Love you momma.

"Love you too, Ness."

Dad came up behind us and wound his arms around mom to tickle me. "Be good, Renesmee. Any problems, just let me know." He smiled and tapped his temple.

Bye dad. Love you.

He grabbed me from my mum and spun me round, before kissing my cheek giving me a cuddle. "We'll miss you."

They both held each other to smile at me before walking out and shutting the door.

I crossed my legs on the floor again and went back to the dolls; Mom had bought the house because it reminded her of Grandpa Charlie's house, so it was a little small for all my dolls. I also had a dog, Jacob, and Alice had placed a walk in wardrobe where the bathroom was, with actual designer doll size clothes. I was getting a little old for dolls now, although I was technically months old. My mind was instead wandering to cars, boys and money. Rosalie had shown me the ins and outs of her BMW, claiming that I was going to be just like her if not better at mechanical things; I'd just snorted and run off to find Jacob for hide and seek. It was a bummer that I was maturing so quickly but remained young looking. I put Jacob down and stood up to go find Alice.

Of course I was suddenly flying down the stairs with her, having already seen I was going to go find her.

"Please ask me! Please, Ness!" She squealed, throwing my coat and shoes at me.

"Aunt Alice, please will you take me to… Jake's house?" She stopped still to glare at me, realising I'd changed my mind from shopping. But now we were at the car door, she might as well take me the whole way.

"Your dad will freak."

"He won't know."

"Trust me, he'll know, and I'll get the stick."

"Please Alice?" I clasped my hands together and dropped to my knees. "Oh favourite Aunt, please take me?" My bottom lip stuck out, as she jutted her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Get in."

"YES! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You can pay me back by coming shopping with me later. I'll pick you up at," She glanced at the car clock, noon, "four?"

"Sure, where to?"

"I was thinking Seattle, but on second thoughts, it would give your dad another reason to kill me." She smiled wryly over at me, realising the pun.

"How about, Port Angeles?"

"What, to buy a book?"

"Ha, okay, umm. Late night shop in New York?"

"Your dad."

"He won't know anything! He'll be too wrapped up in mom."

Alice's eyes fogged over for a brief second. "Fine. I don't see anything, bad. But then everything blurs with you around anyway. Could overnight it so you're not too tired?"

"Sure. You look up a place to stay, and we'll hunt on the way?" I flashed her a grin.

"Four. Ok?"

"Ok." I got out and waved sarcastically, "Bye grandma." before skipping up to Jake's door, but he was already out to bear hug me obviously.

"How's my favourite little buddy?"

"I'm not little." I pulled away to look at him, frowning.

"You are to me kid, come on, let's play."

"Play what?"

"The guys are here, and Emily and Leah. We were playing truth or dare, wolf style. So you could join in on some, but it might be fun to just watch." He grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me to the area in front on forest, just behind his house.

Sam was watching a barbecue whilst everyone else sat on rugs, logs and camping chairs with mugs of hot drinks. It was times like these when I realise how different my family are, yet when Seth dropped his mug and yelped, it reminded me also how cool we were.

Jake squeezed my hand, and pulled me to sit on his back, as he laid across a thick rug and rested he head against his arm. I sat still, as everyone greeted me, usually the "vamp girl" -because that was they called my mum- yet I couldn't help but notice the movement of Jake, as he breathed beneath me. Emily offered me a hot chocolate, and I took it gladly, knowing I'd be hunting with Alice later, so this would make a good starter.

Leah began the game again, asking Paul if he'd rather kiss Jacob or squeeze Sam's ass. Jake's body rumbled as he let out a husky laugh, whilst looking up at me with a worried face. Paul buried his head in his hands, "Leah, you're so dumb."

"Hey you chose truth!"

"So c'mon then Paul, who's it gonna be?" Jake winked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"I'd rather squeeze Sam's ass. Gotta be better than making out with that." Paul pointed over to Jake, who had placed me back on the rug and started his walk over to Paul.

"Oh is that so?" Jake pushed Paul's shoulder back joking, who had also stood up.

"Why, you gonna fight for me lover boy?" Paul crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Jake smirked and came back over to me, pulling me against him so I could rest my head on his chest.

The time passed so quick, that I nearly clung to Jake as he walked me round to the front to get in Alice's Porsche.

"I'll miss you kid, see you tomorrow?"

I held my hand to his chest, Bye Jakey.

He pulled my other hand to his chest, by hooking a finger under the bracelet he had given me at birth, and rubbed my nose with his.

"Bye." Smiling, he let me down and pushed me gently towards Alice.

I wandered back slowly and got in to the car, to find Rosalie in the back too.

"Ugh. You stink of dog."

I held my hand up inbetween me and Alice and kept my mouth shut.

"Immature."

I spun round to glare at her, finding she was sprawled across the two seats, filing her nails.

"Whatever, Ness."

My mouth dropped open. I turned back round, thinking of a way to get her back.

"Got the blonde back then?"

"Yes, thanks." Emphasis on the thanks, it was working then. I smiled, and turned up the radio after switching to a different station, to drone out Alice's melodic 70's music.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I dialled Renesmee's cellphone number, and waited for her to answer, knowing it would be expected with Alice around.

"Mom!"

"Ness! Sweety, you okay? How is everyone, what've you been up to? Jake been round or anything? I was going…"

"Woah, quit with the hundred questions mom. I'm fine, everyone's fine, nothing much, I saw him yesterday. Where are you?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe where I am! Ness, you'd be so jealous. We're in England! In the Cotswolds, with all those cute little cottages and green gardens, its so beautiful." I was actually cooing.

"Huh. Sounds just like Forks." She grumbled.

"Oh I see, obviously spent too much time with your aunts Renesmee. I'm telling you, its gorgeous, we already said we're bringing you here when you're older."

"Wow, um thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Ness." I droned, but could sense her smile. She always reminded me how much I treated her like a baby, of course she was more mature than her age, and had unfortunately adopted Emmet's wit.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, I'm that boring? Pass you over now, love you hon."

"Love you mom."

"Renesmee." My dad just stated her name blatantly.

"Ugh, so serious." I nudged him and laughed.

I left them to chat and went to the balcony, looking out over green fields and forests. I took a deep breath, savouring the smell of rain and flowers from the garden; so similar to Forks. As I stood daydreaming, a familiar pair of arms snaked around my waist pulling me into a hard chest. I smiled, content.

Registering my mood, Edward gently pulled me back to lie with him on the giant beanbag taking up most of the 'snug'. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, eyes still on the scenery, whilst he inhaled the scent of my hair and squeezed me softly. We lay there for almost an hour, whilst he absently rubbed circles on my shoulder and I continued to stare out of the window. Eventually he lifted me with him to stand and grabbed my hand before winking and pulling me along behind him to jump from the window.

We were flying through the woods, every so often glancing round to each other. Having let go of my hand, Edward had raced ahead only to come back moments later with a rose. We slowed to a stroll, so I laced my fingers with his, resting my head on his shoulder as he guided me through willow trees. I gasped as we walked into a small area of moss covered rocks, flowers dotted on the grass, and an elegant waterfall tumbling into a clear odyssey.

I stood mouth open gazing around before noticing Edward had taken the rose and removed his shirt. My eyes followed his as he plucked each petal and dropped it to the ground, laying me a path to follow as he slowly backed away from me to the water. I resisted the urge to strip and run after him, so instead took a tentative step forward, watching as he ran a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, I slowly removed my cardigan, and kicked off my converse, locking my eyes with his as he plucked the last petal, touched it to his lips, and blew it out towards me. Embarrassed, I glanced away but when I looked back he was gone. I noticed his shoes placed beside a rock, but no other clothes, so I took off my scarf, but kept on my jeans and vest, and slowly followed the rose petals. As I reached the spot he had just stood in, a cool breeze blew across my shoulders, and I realized he'd just ripped my vest away. Awaiting his next move, I stood still, hands on my hips, and closed my eyes. Slowly this time, I felt him undo my jeans whilst kissing my eyelids to ensure I didn't open them, but all too suddenly he was gone again. I smiled and opened my eyes. Playing by his rules, I took another step toward the water and looked down at my reflection, the waterfall interrupting most of my features. My eyes wandered across the surface of the pool until they came into contact with his. They smiled at me, and were dark with hunger and lust, so I bent down and picked a small flower from the rock but as I rose again he stood in front of me to place it in my hair. His smooth fingers glided like butterflies along my jaw before he disappeared. I already knew he wasn't too far, when I felt his hands ghost over my breasts. I rocked on my feet leaning into him as he removed my bra and slid his hands around my waist. I turned in his arms to remove his jeans, only to find he had dived into the water. Laughing as he stayed under, I slipped in and swam to the centre, treading water. As I was expecting his touch, when he wrapped one hand around my ankle and pulled me below the surface, I didn't even flinch. I opened my eyes, as he leaned in to kiss me. We sank further underwater, twirling and tangling our legs together, Edward smothering me in kisses.

* * *

Renesmee POV

New York was crazy, when I'd been cooped up in Forks for the last 6 months. After stopping on the way for 'food', we skipped traffic thanks to Alice's erratic driving through Times Square, and were currently waiting whilst our luggage was being unloading on to the hotel trolley. Alice had packed enough to spend a month here, claiming you can't wear the same outfit twice ever, but in New York, you change at least twice daily.

Of course, first plan was to shop late night style so once we'd freshened up in our suite -(apparently aunt Rose wouldn't settle for less than the Penthouse, which was pretty cool as my room had the best view, and a giant bed)- we drove to 5th Avenue. On the way my mom and dad rang to tell me where they were; England. Worse than Forks. I settled into my seat whilst we waited in unavoidable traffic.

I let Alice guide me through the shops, her arms draped in dresses, shoes dangling from her fingers, and Rosalie following with the bags. I was starting to get tired, so as weaving me through New York got easier, getting me to try on clothes became impossible; my aunts therefore settled for buying their own.

I woke the next morning to room service laying the table for breakfast. My feet padded across the soft carpet until they hit cold tiles in the bathroom, making my eyes wide as I jumped to the bath mat. The bath was already full with bubbles threatening to overflow, so I got in, closing my eyes and leaning back, waiting 'til one of my aunts called me for breakfast.

After some time, I opened my eyes to aunt Rosalie wrapping me in a towel; I'd obviously fallen asleep in the bath. She scooped me up in to a bath robe, before grabbing my hand and leading me to the table.

"Why are you so tired? You had like 12 hours sleep." Alice looked up from her magazine.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, biting into a strawberry.

"12 noon." Rosalie stated, watching me eat with a frown.

"Huh! don't we have to get back soon? My parents will kill us,"

"Chill. Out. Ness, you're way too much like your dad." Alice tapped her forehead. "Their flight isn't even 'til tomorrow, so we have loads of time."

I relaxed into my chair and shoved a forkful of pancake in my mouth, contemplating what I wanted to do whilst in New York.

"Shall we get treatments today?" Rosalie perked up from her staring.

"No!" I practically spat my food at her. Shopping I could deal with, but facials were definitely not my thing.

"I wanted to go home today anyway."

"Why?" Both my aunts looked at me in disbelief.

"I miss Forks." they both glanced in each others direction then back at me. "Well its just that we'll be moving soon, and, erm," I trailed off blushing.

"Jacob." Rosalie snorted. Alice hit her with the magazine and leapt up from the sofa.

"Well, we should get packing then!" She flounced off to her bedroom, leaving me and Rosalie.

"Let me do your hair." She came to stand behind me. I put my hand up to her neck to show her what I wanted; simple waves, with two braids holding half of it back.

Once we'd packed, it was back in the car for the journey back to Forks. Because Alice's car boot was so tiny, I was currently surrounded by shopping bags on the back seat. I leaned back, and put my iPod in, thinking about what to do with Jakey when we got back.


End file.
